mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
Template talk:Store
Please file a request by leaving a new message. Put your store name as the title, with (pending) beside it. Prepare the rest as shown below: Insert blurb about your experience with stores and how honest you are with your customers. ~~~~ Criteria To use the template, a store must demonstrate the following qualities: *A store must have had at least 5 happy customers, to prove that the owner is trustworthy. *A store must have been operating for at least one week. This shows that the owner is dedicated to their job. *The store owner or operator must have at least 50 mainspace edits. Be reminded that the administrators have the rights to remove the privilege of this template at any time. Once your store has been accepted or rejected, it will be put in the archives after one week. Be sure to check back regularly, and look in the for edits to this page. For a list of past requests, see the Archives. ---- MLN bank ones we get more customers could you please aprrove this shop i am helping in? STORE (talk) MLN 02:26, October 29, 2010 (UTC) 10ROCK Shop (approved) Hi can you please approve the 10ROCK Shop? 23:55, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Hello? Anyone here? Legobatmankid10 (talk) 22:10, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Anybody? legobatmankid10 Talk Store 23:46, November 18, 2010 (UTC) It has been a month! legobatmankid10 Talk Store 23:24, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Approved - sorry for the long wait-- 13:31, January 6, 2011 (UTC) my store hello! can you approve my store? here is a link. i have some done orders on my talk page, and some on the blog of my store. Benjamin6891 (talk) 19:37, January 22, 2011 (UTC) hello? somebody? Benjamin6891 (talk) 22:26, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Approved <-- says everything-- 19:18, January 27, 2011 (UTC) can you put it on the approved stores list, you know, the one that has all the other stores on it? Benjamin6891 (talk) 19:32, January 27, 2011 (UTC) my store can i have my store approved it's called furno to the rescue me. Can youaprovve my store? I got5 happy costumers, 04:55, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Not quite. although I support your store, At the bottom of your store page 4 people have their signatures saying it's a good store not 5. 20:34, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Also the store owner (you) needs 50 mainspace edits and you have 40. 20:34, March 9, 2011 (UTC) NOW? 02:00, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Hello? 04:31, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Hello? 21:24, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Ok permission granted. try to be paitent nexttime. i was on vacation. Approved 01:22, March 15, 2011 (UTC) LS24's Shop Approval Hello, I would like my store to be approved. I meet all the requirements. mainspace edits, 5 happy customers, and i have been open since February 28th 2012. Thank you. 20:11, June 5, 2012 (UTC) : Approved -- 16:13, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Cody's Emporium approval? (approved) Can I have my store approved? I have exactly 50 mainspace edits, 6 happy customers, and been opened for around 2 months. (August 07th 2012.) Thanks! Here is the link: User:Codyn329/Cody's Emporium! Codyn329 (talk) 22:33, October 6, 2012 (UTC) Approved 01:35, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Thanks buddy! :) Can you actually add the template to my store though? :P Thanks again! :) Codyn329 (talk) 02:31, October 7, 2012 (UTC)